C'EST PAS MON GENRE
by nathdawn
Summary: Zoro et Sanji... Oubliez, tout ce que vous avez lu, vu ou entendu auparavant car leur première fois, ça s'est passé comme ça... et pas autrement! Rating M pour langage (ce sont des pirates) et sexe (pirates!). Le rating est justifié donc pas pour les enfants!
1. Chapter 1

C'EST PAS MON GENRE

Tout avait commencé ce soir-là, comme une blague.

Le dîner avait été mémorable! Le repas succulent (rien de mémorable pour ça, le chef valait cinq étoiles), l'alcool divin (le chef fait les courses) et Brook régalait l'assistance avec des chansons paillardes dont le répertoire semblait sans fin.

Mémorable? Toujours pas. Jusqu'à ce que Chopper se lâche. L'équipage reprenait les refrains à tue-tête, pas forcément juste mais là n'est pas la question, en tapant dans les mains et en faisant résonner le plancher du Sunny sous leurs pieds. Et le petit renne avait sauté sur la table, se trémoussant, se déhanchant, le museau penché en avant, le postérieur en arrière, et il rigolait comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Enfin, plus fou que les autres, si c'était possible…

Puis, il s'était saisi d'une serviette (pur coton, couleur assortie à la porcelaine, le chef, toujours…) et l'avait passée autours de ses reins comme une jupette. Puis il avait fait une sorte de révérence devant son capitaine et les deux compères s'étaient élancés dans une sorte de… valse, appelons ça comme ça.

Tout valdinguait, Sanji courait et sautait partout pour éviter la casse (le chef, encore) et l'équipage s'amusait à s'envoyer le petit couple d'un bout à l'autre de la table.

Luffy n'est pas du genre à se retenir. Quand on s'amuse, on s'amuse à fond! Donc il saisit un sabot de Chopper, son bras s'allonge et tournicote sur lui-même, s'élève au-dessus de leurs tête et… la tension se relâche et le renne devient une toupie qui dévaste tout sur son passage.

Usopp se le prend en plein pif, qui se met à hurler en saignant du nez, qui, soit dit en passant, est tordu dans tous les sens. Mais la course ne s'arrête pas là et comme une boule de flipper, la toupie part à l'opposé.

La poitrine avantageuse de Nami amortit le choc, malgré tout cette dernière part en arrière et tombe de son siège. Heureusement pour elle, le chef qui veillait au grain (il est partout!), se sacrifie, se jette sous elle et reçoit son coude dans… ses bijoux de famille. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu tenir une de ses Mellorines dans ses bras sans qu'elle l'assomme, il ne pouvait pas savourer l'instant de pur plaisir vu que ça lui faisait un mal de chien!

Pendant ce temps où le cuistot s'est arrêté de respirer sous le choc, la toupie continue son œuvre. Direction Robin, un filet de bras entremêlés et hop, direct sur Franky qui s'est mis debout afin de sauver la situation. Il est grand Franky, la table est basse, le renne petit. Il tend son bras géant pour bloquer l'action et… le loupe! Et là, c'est pas son unique slip qui peut amortir le choc. Et un deuxième pirate à terre, la main sur l'entrejambe, les yeux qui louchent et tout le toutim.

Bon, il y a eu assez de dégâts comme ça! Zoro prend les choses en main, enfin ses sabres plutôt et sans les sortir des fourreaux, parvient à bloquer Chopper entre eux.

Tout est fini. Ou presque, seule la toupie a été arrêtée, le petit renne est toujours à fond, hurle et rigole, ses yeux tournent sur eux-même et il ne voit plus ce qui se passe autour de lui, encore tout étourdi. Il sait juste qu'il a été bloqué. Mais ce matin, Usopp lui a raconté une histoire terrifiante, celle où le capitaine au long pif avait combattu un crabe géant, une bestiole qui vous prend entre ses pinces pour vous gober tout crû!

« Bon sang, c'est le crabe ! », hurle Chopper et qui balance un coup de pied en avant. (table, renne petit, sabreur debout…) et BAM!, le Zoro rejoint ses petits camarades qui geignent encore sur le plancher. Pour une fois, il ne peut pas se foutre de la gueule du cuistot, vu qu'il ne peut pas parler car s'il ouvre la bouche, il ne pourra en sortir qu'un hurlement très aigü et pas du tout viril. Donc, pas son genre. Donc, fierté oblige, il souffre en silence.

Pendant ce temps, Brook, qui s'était réfugié sur le comptoir, continue de chanter avec un Luffy qui le tient par les épaules en rigolant. Ce dernier savoure son bonheur, s'empiffre de tout ce que son bras élastique peut atteindre car il n'y a personne pour l'en empêcher (le chef est à terre).

Ah! Quelle bonne soirée!

OOooOOooOO

Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme d'un commun accord, tout le monde est fatigué en même temps et se dirige vers les dortoirs, les sens plus ou moins alertes. Plutôt moins en fait.

Bon, à part trois pirates, toujours prostrés sur le sol, qui ne sentent pas la fatigue parce qu'ils ont trop mal.

Comme d'un commun accord, eux aussi, ils s'agrippent au rebord de la table et s'écroulent sur le premier siège venu, un peu pliés en deux. Il leur faut quelques minutes pour se reprendre mais pas de problème, aucune gène entre eux car chacun sait très bien ce que ressent l'autre. Donc rien, pas un ricanement, aucune remarque sarcastique, non, juste un truc de mecs unis par la même adversité. Dignes! Des guerriers! Des pirates!

« Les gars, un dernier verre, ça vous dit?, demande Sanji qui respire à nouveau.

- Ouais! Bonne idée! » , répondent en cœur les deux autres.

Une bonne bouteille, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite, la soirée se prolonge pour les trois nakamas.

Bon, c'est une soirée entre mecs qui peuvent parler pendant des heures des dernières options d'un Merry-Weaver, donc je vous passe les détails, sommes toutes inutiles et ennuyeux à mourir. Reprenons en cours, l'air de rien..

« Barbara!, déclame Franky. Ah oui, celle-là, elle a été une de mes préférées. Je l'avais serrée un soir, dans un bar et on avait passé une nuit torride!

- Tu l'as plus revue ensuite?, demande Sanji.

- Non, c'est pas mon genre de m'attacher. Mais j'ai eu de ses nouvelles une fois. Il paraît que sa boisson préférée, c'est le cola maintenant. Hé ouais, mes potes, le franky, une fois qu'on y a goûté, on peut plus s'en passer!

Et la tirade se termine par un déhanché du slip aussi drôle que vulgaire, les bras en l'air et le sourire ravageur.

Les deux autres rigolent.

-Et toi Sanji, reprend le cyborg, le meilleur coup de ta vie?

Le cuisinier tire une taf sur sa cigarette et répond de son air pas concerné.

- Désolé Franky mais ce sera court. Je n'ai connu que deux filles, alors difficile de comparer.

- Sans déconner?! Seulement deux? Avec ta gueule de beau gosse?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? J'ai été élevé comme ça, une femme doit être respectée.

Zoro intervient, un peu sous le choc de la déclaration.

- Deux! Avec tout ce que tu dragues? Je vais t'appeler Jardiland, le roi du râteau, ce sera toi!

- La ferme, imbécile! Je te parle de ne pas traiter une femme comme un morceau de viande mais ça, tu peux pas comprendre, Môssieur le roi des goujats, Môssieur le sabreur de mes deux!

Franky, sentant que les deux ennemis ne vont pas tarder à repartir dans leurs duels incessants, décide d'intervenir.

- Et toi Zoro? Comment s'appelait ton meilleur coup?

- Bah, j'ai pas trop la mémoire des noms…

- Et encore, si tu as pris le temps de lui demander, grogne Sanji.

Mais le sabreur ne se démonte pas.

- T'as raison, je le fais pas toujours.

- Pff, t'es vraiment…

Franky coupe l'insulte qui allait sortir. Parce que le Franky, il aimerait bien savoir la suite. Les histoires de monstres des mers, de vice-amiraux, de chasseurs de primes,… ça va bien cinq minutes! Alors pour une fois qu'on parlait un peu de cul, il allait pas aller se coucher tout de suite. Ah non alors!

- Bon alors, tu les préfères comment?

- Pas d'importance, j'y vais au feeling, tu vois.

- Ok. Euh…, prenons un exemple. Tu serais plutôt rousse incendiaire ou brune ténébreuse?

Là, Sanji se fige. Tête de Gazon a intérêt à bien réfléchir avant de parler de mes deux Mellorines. S'il en choisit une, je le tue avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser ses sales pattes sur elle! Ouais, vas-y, essaie pour voir, que je te montre qu'une pointure 42 peut te refaire la face en dix secondes…

- Tu parles d'un choix! La sorcière ou la bizarre… Désolé, je passe mon tour.

Le cuisinier laisse baisser la tension. Ouf, mes deux amours ne risquent rien de cette brute! De cet empaffé! De ce con!

Franky soupire. Bon, il connaît pas d'autre gonzesse… Bah, il peut toujours nous décrire un truc bien croustillant, bien vicieux,…J'vais te l'faire parler le Zoro, moi! Il a l'air d'avoir déjà bien vécu, je suis sûr qu'on va bien rigoler.

- Essaie de penser à quelqu'un que tu connais et que tu voudrais bien… enfin, tu vois, continue le cyborg, tentant de ne pas être trop vulgaire devant le cuistot qui semble assez tendu comme ça.

- Bon, je dirais… cheveux blonds. Mince, jambes fines, interminables, …Du caractère, j'aime bien ça.

- Hahaha, rigole Franky, ben sur ce bateau, t'as plus qu'à te faire le cuistot!

Les deux hommes éclatent de rire, Zoro se contente de hausser les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas?

Grand silence., plus personne ne rigole. Le choc est rude! Franky a la bouche entrouverte, style je vais parler mais je suis pas encore prêt, et Sanji a les yeux rivés sur le sabreur indolent, la mâchoire crispée.

- T'es au courant que je ne suis pas une femme?

- Ouais, j'avais remarqué.

- Alors comme ça le Marimo est gay? J'en reviens pas!

- J'ai pas dis ça.

- Ben t'as pas franchement dit le contraire non plus!

- J'ai dit, et je me cite, que c'était une question de feeling, le genre, mec ou nana, je m'en fous.

Franky est enfin prêt (à parler) et se lance, un peu hésitant, cherchant ses mots qu'il ne trouve pas vraiment.

- Et tu l'as déjà… fait? Avec un… oui enfin, le genre qui a la même chose que moi entre les jambes?

- Ça se pourrait bien. C'est important?

- Ben non. Mais c'est marrant!

Le cyborg s'esclaffe, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Sanji. Oui, parce que là, il se demande s'il va devoir raser tous les murs pour ne pas risquer de se prendre la main aux fesses dès qu'il croisera l'épéiste. C'est qu'il en serait bien capable, cet enfoiré!

Zoro le regarde, il sent le malaise. Au départ, c'était juste pour piquer, puis un mot en entraînant un autre, il l'avait dit. Oui, le cuistot ne le laissait pas indifférent mais plus hétéro que lui, ça n'existait pas! Alors pourquoi perdre son temps? Et puis, il était un de ses nakamas, jamais il ne serait un coup d'un soir. Mais surtout, il était tellement énervant! Ouais, pas son genre, tout bien réfléchi!

- Oï Baka-Cook, c'était pas une déclaration! Pas la peine de te prendre la tête, demain, je te foutrai sur la gueule comme tous les jours. Pas envie ce soir, je suis trop crevé. Allez, je vais me pieuter!

Et il se leva, sans autre cérémonie et quitta la cuisine d'un pas traînant

- Ben merde! Si on m'avait dit ça, je l'aurais jamais cru!, commenta Franky.

- Tu l'as dit! Je pensais pas qu'il était de ce genre-là. »


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA: Pour ceux et celles qui ont eu le courage de venir voir la suite, bien le bonjour! (pour les autres, dommage, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent).**

**Oui, je sais, vu ce que vous avez lu avant, vous vous dîtes oui ben, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Oui, ben j'ai pas pu faire mieux! Et si vous doutez de ce que vous avez lu dans le résumé, je vous l'affirme, c'est maintenant que ça se corse…**

**NDA 2 : Pour ceux et celles qui constateront des fautes, je ne m'excuse pas, ce sont des fautes de frappe, pas d'hortografe, donc inutile de me laisser une remarque dénuée de fondement (là je me dis que ceux qui ne savent pas écrire n'ont pas compris, mais bon…)**

**NDA 3 : je m'adresse à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra. (Chris…gui, je floute le nom pour préserver l'anonymat). Donc je poste! Oui, rapidement, sans attendre! Et nah!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOo**

C'EST PAS MON GENRE

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'était levé tard, plus ou moins avec la gueule de bois, certains plus que d'autres. D'ailleurs Chopper venait de s'effondrer dans ses céréales.

Le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé très calmement, chacun la tête dans son bol, occupés soit à ne pas se rendormir, soit à éviter de vomir, parfois les deux. Puis chacun avait repris le cours de sa vie.

Bon, Sanji avait sursauté quand il n'avait pas senti s'approcher derrière lui Zoro. En réaction, l'escrimeur avait monté son bol vide jusque devant les yeux du cuistot pour lui signifier qu'il venait juste le poser dans l'évier sans que sa vertu ait à en souffrir. Franky n'avait rien manqué de la petite situation étrange et se demandait s'il devait dire quelque chose. Il choisit de se taire, il avait bien assez mal au crâne comme cela.

Plus tard…, (enfin quelques minutes après, pas dans dix ans…)

Le cuisinier cuisinait, le sabreur sabrait à l'entraînement, le musicien fredonnait, le charpentier bricolait, le médecin soignait le tireur d'élite qui pissait toujours du sang par le nez, la navigatrice tenait la barre, l'archéologue lisait, et le capitaine faisait de la balançoire… et se lâchait pour s'écraser sur une cible qu'il avait dessinée sur le mur d'en face. Une petite routine bien agréable sous un soleil enchanteur.

Puis le cuisinier cessa de cuisiner et le sabreur de sabrer et ils se percutèrent devant la porte de la cuisine. Sanji, par réflexe, mit les mains en avant et les colla contre le torse en sueur. Torse bronzé, comme du miel. Luisant d'humidité qui perlait par les pores de sa peau. Sa peau qui est douce et chaude, on a envie de la lécher. Muscles puissants, fermes, …

« Arrgh! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser! Lécher! J'ai pensé lécher! », se fustigea mentalement le maître-coq, se reculant vivement comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Derrière lui, la porte de la cuisine.

Dont il n'a pas enclenché la serrure en sortant.

Qui cède sous son poids…

Et un cuistot qui se retrouve dans la position de la table renversée, les quatre fers en l'air, encore abasourdi par ses pensées quelques peu lubriques. Oui, la chute, il ne l'a même pas remarquée.

Zoro si, il n'a d'ailleurs noté que ça. Il éclate de rire.

« Putain, Sourcils en vrille, tu t'arranges pas! ».

Et il poursuit son chemin en continuant de rire à gorge déployée.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps s'est figé pour Sanji. Il est essoufflé comme après une course, il a chaud, très chaud. Il se sent même un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon, heureusement que le tablier cache l'érection naissante. Il finit par soupirer et adopte la position de l'étoile de mer, allongé, les bras en croix.

« Je suis pas dans la merde, moi! V'là pas que je fantasme sur ce putain de connard de sabreur! Merde! Bordel! Chier! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas touché une femme. J'ai vraiment pas de bol, c'est même pas une femme! Si ça se trouve, il est même pas humain! Merde!»

OOooOOooOO

Et la catastrophe arriva, pire qu'un typhon, pire que le pire des monstres des mers, pire que tout.

Sanji, passablement sur les nerfs, cuisine, la clope au bec. La moitié d'un paquet fumé en une heure. Ben oui, il est à cran! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se rend compte qu'on adorerait tripoter un type qui est plus que viril. Car le Zoro, on ne peut pas vraiment le qualifier de tapette, ça sonne trop féminin. Ah non, alors! Non, non, c'est un vrai mec, aucun doute. Pff!

Et en plus, plus de clope, il faut aller en chercher, histoire d'évacuer tout ce stress, ou du moins d'arriver à faire avec. Ah oui, elles sont dans la réserve, il n'a plus pensé de les déposer dans sa chambre.

Arrivée dans la réserve.

Regard distrait jeté sur les étagères, histoire de repérer le trésor.

Bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûr…

Regard baissé, vers le sol. Cartouches déchirées, paquets ouverts, tout est vide, un carnage.

Qui? BORDEL, QUI?!

Puis une pensée, un truc qu'on a remarqué sans vraiment y faire attention (ben oui, le sexe d'abord, le reste ensuite, comme un vrai mec, un guerrier, un pirate!)

Le cuisinier se précipite et débarque sur le pont.

« LUFFYYYY! »

Luffy, qui n'est pas venu une seule fois lui demander à manger.

Luffy qui regarde approcher le cuistot avec une certaine appréhension, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Luffy qui a le menton couvert de tabac, collé à ce qu'il a mangé juste avant.

Sanji lui colle un shoot de première classe qui l'envoie contre le mur d'en face. Puis il lui saute à nouveau dessus, le saisit par le col et le secoue de toutes ses forces.

« Je vais te tuer, te pulvériser! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes cigarettes?!

- Fuis dévoilé, Sanvi! V'ai cru que f'était des mikado, tu fé, les ptits gâteaux que v'adore. (Suis désolé Sanji! J'ai cru que c'était des mikados, tu sais, les ptits gâteaux que j'adore.)

- Et t'as pas senti que ça avait pas vraiment le goût de chocolat?!

- Ben fi, après. V'ai fait vite pour pa que tu me foppe dans la réverve. V'ai tout avalé d'un coup. (Ben si, après. J'ai fait vite pour pas que tu me choppes dans la réserve. J'ai tout avalé d'un coup.)

- Merde!

- Fuis dévolé… »

Désolé?! Pour ce crime impardonnable? Et deuxième shoot! Et un capitaine dans l'océan qui nage comme une enclume, un renne qui plonge à son secours alors qu'il nage aussi bien que lui et un squelette qui n'hésite pas à sauter par-dessus bord pour repêcher ses amis et pour qui la natation est une option qu'il n'a pas. Heureusement pour eux, un escrimeur, un canonnier et une navigatrice se précipitent pour les ramener.

Presque tous à la flotte, c'est un joyeux bordel!

Nami a ramené Chopper, Usopp son capitaine et Zoro enjambe le garde-fou avec Brook sur son épaule. Franky a aidé tout ce beau monde à remonter à bord. Personne ne pipe mot, la colère du cuisinier fait trembler le bateau, alors en bons petits soldats, tout le monde garde la tête basse, trop anxieux de se recevoir le prochain kick.

Sanji fulmine, serre et desserre les poings, une veine tapant furieusement sur sa tempe. Une envie de meurtre lui tenaille le corps, l'empêche de penser calmement.

Sa seule obsession: une cigarette! Il en voit partout, dans les nuages,qui ressemblent à de la fumée, le mas qui a la forme d'une sèche, même le t-shirt blanc du Marimo lui rappelle la couleur de ce qui lui manque tant.

Puis il voit Zoro, ruisselant d'eau, qui retire son T-shirt pour l'essorer. Et c'est un nouveau choc! Sanji déraille, son esprit se perd dans la contemplation. Son cerveau s'agite à une vitesse folle, tout seul, sans lui, surtout sans sa propre volonté. C'est un tsunami de testostérone!

Le soleil. Il fait trop chaud, le vêtement va sécher trop vite. Et il va remettre son putain de t-shirt!

Il faut qu'il garde cette vision, de ce corps qui lui fait perdre la raison, il n'a plus envie de fumer alors. Et ça, c'est un bon argument pour laisser agir les hormones sans trop se préoccuper des conséquences. Une seule solution!

Le cuisinier se précipite, attrape le squelette, et le balance à nouveau dans la flotte. Cette fois, le sabreur perd vraiment patience. La première fois, noyer Luffy, il avait compris, il aurait fait pareil. Mais là? Aucun doute, le Cook est devenu dingue!

« Oï Baka-Cook, cette fois, c'est toi qui plonge! »

Zoro le fixe, les bras croisés, imperturbable.

Merde! Sanji n'avait même pas envisagé cette situation. Puis il réalise enfin ce qu'il vient de faire. Re-merde! Et il saute à l'eau.

OOooOOooOO

Il n'y avait jamais eu autant à manger sur la table. Le cuisinier, pour occuper ses mains, avait épluché des montagnes de légumes, fait des quiches, des gâteaux, du pain,… Mais il avait beau tenter de n'avoir aucune minute à lui, le manque de nicotine le taraudait, lui donnait des envies de massacre.

Le repas se déroulait dans un silence de mort, chacun le nez dans son assiette pour ne pas croiser le regard du cuistot. Un seul dérogeait à la règle et l'escrimeur le fixait depuis un moment. Sanji aurait voulu se cacher sous le plancher.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi le fait de savoir qu'il put plaire à Zoro le touchait à ce point? Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois que ce dernier avouait qu'il ne le détestait pas. Combien d'engueulades, de combats entre eux pour départager le plus fort des deux? Des centaines. Une rivalité sans bornes. Bien-sûr, il savait que l'épéiste le respectait en tant que combattant, qu'il pourrait compter sur lui lors de n'importe quelle bataille. Mais du désir? Pourquoi cette révélation le retournait tant? Pourquoi?!

« Sanji?

- QUOI?!

Stupeur, stupéfaction, un vrai choc. Le cuistot venait de répondre d'une façon parfaitement agressive à Nami. Pas de prunelle en cœur, pas de danse de l'anguille, pas de Nami-chérie, l'équipage en restait sans voix. Sanji se secoua, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé.

- Excuse-moi ma Nami adorée, c'est le manque de nicotine, (et ce putain de manque de sexe!) qui me tape sur les nerfs. Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, je suis ton esclave pour la viiie!

- Si tu le dis… Passe-moi le sel.

- Mais bien-sur, ma Namiii d'amouuuur! »

Zoro, intrigué autant que les autres par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, s'interrogeait lui-aussi. Ça y est, le cuistot est passé complètement barge! Bon, le manque de clope, je veux bien. Mais il était déjà bizarre avant ça. Depuis hier soir, en fait. C'est pas vrai! Il va pas faire une montagne de ce que j'ai dit? Pff, il croit quoi, que je vais le violer? Il est pas bien, ce type! C'est pour ça qu'il s'est cassé la gueule devant la cuisine cet après-midi, il a peur que je le touche. Et ce matin, le truc du bol, quand il a sursauté… Mais il me prend pour qui? C'est vrai que je le trouve beau gosse mais je sais à quoi m'en tenir alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de jouer les vierges effarouchées? Argh! Je pourrais le découper tellement il est con! »

Et le sabreur sortit de la cuisine sans un mot et Sanji ressentit un petit pincement au cœur qui ressemblait rudement au manque de nicotine.

OOooOOooOO

Sanji n'arrivait pas à dormir. Bon, ses douze cafés en trois heures de temps y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose. Demain, il se mettait à la verveine-menthe!

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose, histoire d'occuper sa bouche. Tout le monde dormait, le Sunny ballottait doucement sur une mer d'huile, et la pleine lune dispensait une légère clarté. Avant de pénétrer dans son antre, le cuisinier leva la tête vers la vigie qui était allumée. Il savait que Zoro était de garde.

Occuper sa bouche et Zoro,… les deux termes se percutèrent sous son crâne et fusionnèrent sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Réplique du tsunami, encore plus dévastateur.

Ni une, ni deux, il se précipite vers l'échelle et grimpe comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il ouvre la trappe avec fracas. Zoro se retourne, surpris pendant son entraînement.

« Oï, Baka-Cook, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Sanji était resté bloqué sur l'échelle. L'escrimeur soulevait ses haltères… torse-nu! C'est pas vrai ce qu'il est beau! Bordel! Il va me rendre dingue ce type!

Mais le beau type le regarde d'un air qui signifie, et pas besoin de traducteur pour ça, dis-ce-que-tu -as-à-dire-et-dégage-, bref, une mine très engageante pour toute personne à tendance suicidaire.

Le cuistot se rend compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, soit dit en passant, sauter sur Zoro et oublier le reste! Non, impossible, j'aime les femmes!

Le cuisinier ni dehors ni à l'intérieur de la vigie, le sabreur qui attend un signe de vie… Sanji se décide à réagir, dire un truc, n'importe quoi pour calmer le jeu. Ou presque.

-TU ME FAIS CHIER, ZORO!

Et il repart en claquant la porte derrière lui.

L'épéiste ne s'est pas encore remis que le battant claque à nouveau.

- ET METS UNE PUTAIN DE CHEMISE!

Et la trappe se referme, laissant un escrimeur statufié et un maître-coq à bout de nerfs qui est déjà reparti vers sa cuisine.

- Mais il est frappa-dingue! », dit tout haut Zoro, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pour se prouver qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver.

OOooOOooOO

Sanji s'était écroulé sur un siège, les coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains. Cette façon de réagir était trop nouvelle pour lui. Un jour auparavant, il se pâmait devant toute silhouette aux formes généreuses et poitrine avantageuse. Un jour! Ça ne lui avait pris que 24 heures pour virer de bord et désirer un homme qu'il pensait détester. La poisse!

Il en était à ces tergiversations quand la porte claqua. Merde!

« Sourcils Vrillés, faut qu'on cause!

Sanji soupira et leva les yeux. Merci mon dieu, il avait remis son T-shirt, ce serait plus facile pour se concentrer.

- J'ai pas envie, là.

- Ben ça, j'en n'ai rien à foutre! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive avant que je ne te passe par dessus-bord!

Le cuisinier passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et remarqua qu'il tremblait. Putain de manque!

- C'est le manque de clope, fais pas attention.

Zoro soupira et choisit de s'asseoir en face de lui, le dos contre le dossier, complètement décontracté.

- Ok. Je veux bien. Mais y'a un truc en plus. Et contre moi.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher?

- Ben je sais pas justement, à toi de me le dire!

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, t'es sourd, tête de brocoli?

- Tu parles! Tu ne m'as pas cherché de noises de la journée, on s'est pas envoyé un seul coup! Une journée entière! Et comme par hasard, c'est depuis que j'ai dit que tu me plaisais. Le truc que t'as pas compris quand j'ai dit homme ou femme, je sous-entendais consentant aussi. T'as pas à avoir peur, je vais pas te sauter dessus!

- Ah? Et si c'était moi qui le faisait?

Zoro reste pétrifié une seconde.

- T'as bien compris que je te parlais de… sexe, là?

- Pas de problème, moi aussi.

- Hein?

Cette fois, c'est l'épéiste qui a du mal à suivre. Sanji, à bout de patience, commence à trouver que la conversation risque de devenir très pénible. Et sans sa drogue, elle paraît insurmontable.

- Bon, écoute bien car je me répéterai pas. Toi désirer moi, moi pas contre, plutôt pour, pour être franc car là, j'ai plus rien à fumer et je me dis que ça m'aiderait à me calmer. Je suis pas branché homo mais pour toi, je suis prêt à faire une exception. Voilà!

Ce serait le moment tout indiqué pour que Zoro réponde mais ce dernier semble en proie à une grande lutte intérieure qui dure de longues secondes.

- Bon, je résume, Blondinet. Donc tu proposes qu'on se foute à poil, collés-serrés et qu'en gros, je joue le rôle de patch nicotinique.

- Ben… c'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voyais les choses mais maintenant que tu le dis…

- Ouais, bon… T'aurais pas une bouteille, là? J'en ai vraiment besoin.

- Pas de souci.

Sanji se lève mais il n'a pas fait trois pas que le sabreur se jette sur lui et le plaque contre le mur.

- Tout compte fait, j'ai pas si soif que ça.

Ça c'est une première, Zoro qui préfère remettre à plus tard le fait de picoler!

Puis Sanji arrête de penser quand il sent les lèvres chaudes de l'épéiste se poser sur les siennes. Des lèvres brûlantes, charnues, dont la pression impérieuse demande l'entrée de sa bouche, chose qu'il concède bien volontiers. Alors une langue vient caresser la sienne, effleure ses dents, se retire et revient. Ce baiser est enivrant, un peu maladroit, les bouches se cherchent et se découvrent.

Puis il sent que sa chemise est tirée de son pantalon et deux mains s'insinuent dessous, caressant ses flancs. Des mains calleuses, fermes, sur sa peau. C'est chaud, c'est bon, pas doux mais sans brutalité. Différent de tout ce qu'il a connu mais si agréable. La bouche du sabreur glisse sur sa joue, dans son cou.

- Ce soir, on va y aller doucement, murmure Zoro. Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Mais Sanji est incapable de penser, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que l'escrimeur le touche.

- Je peux te faire la meilleure pipe que tu auras jamais eu, continue Zoro, dans le creux de son oreille.

BAM!

Sanji vient de décocher un coup de genou et le sabreur s'écroule, la main sur l'entrejambe.

- Bordel! Mais t'es cinglé!, réussit-il à dire entre ses dents serrées.

Sanji écume, il tremble, semble prêt à mordre.

- T'es vraiment trop con, Marimo! T'as dit PIPE! Et j'ai de nouveau envie de fumer! CHIER! Je vais me coucher!

Et il part d'un pas rageur.

Zoro se relève avec difficultés.

- Dès qu'on accoste, c'est moi qui vais lui acheter ses putain de clopes. Quel con! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Oï, fidèles lecteurs et lectrices!**

**Suite aux centaines de reviews que j'ai eu pour avoir la suite (je les ai effacées, je n'ai gardé que les meilleures, pour pas saturer le site), hé bien la voilà, vue qu'elle est la continuité du reste (ce qui est normal pour une suite…). Bon ensuite, ne me pressez pas, je ne suis pas une machine!**

**Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à mon dieu Oda. Par contre, je fais ce que je veux de leurs corps (Grrr!)**

**Les fumeurs comprendront aisément les subtilités de l'histoire. Les autres n'ont qu'à faire un effort d'imagination!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

C'EST PAS MON GENRE

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, pas de bringue la veille, donc pratiquement tout le monde s'est levé tôt. Et inutile de s'interroger sur l'humeur du cuistot, la table déborde de victuailles en tous genres. Pas de doute, il est debout depuis un moment et a besoin de s'occuper.

C'est dans un calme très inhabituel que tout le monde prend le repas le plus important de la journée (dixit le chef! Enfin, quand il parlait encore…). Même Luffy mange sans hurler ni voler de nourriture à ses petits camarades, non pas qu'il se soit bonifié depuis la veille, c'est pas le genre, mais surtout parce qu'il y a assez de bouffe pour en nourrir trois comme lui. C'est tout dire!

Personne, ni Robin, ni Nami, ne tente d'engager la conversation avec Sanji, redoutant un retour de bâton très désagréable. La navigatrice ne lui a d'ailleurs pas encore pardonné la façon dont il lui a répondu la veille. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre, dès qu'il se serait enfilé sa drogue, elle allait lui expliquer sa façon de voir les choses! Elle salivait déjà en pensant à toutes les mesquineries qu'elle allait inventer. Elle en ferait son esclave! Ah, il allait ramper, le petit blond!

Les estomacs bien remplis, personne ne s'attarde et part s'occuper ou s'ennuyer, c'est selon, mais surtout s'éloigne de l'atmosphère malsaine.

Enfin seul, Sanji soupire de soulagement. Sa rage est abominable, le manque lui vrille les tripes, le fait trembler, il se sent proche d'exploser à tout moment. Un mot, un regard et il sait qu'il perdra tout contrôle. Bordel!

Et il se jette sur une énième tartine, sans joie, ne lui trouvant aucune saveur. Bordel!

OOooOOooOO

Deux heures plus tard, Zoro avait daigné se lever, marchant d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine, les yeux à moitié ouverts et baillant toutes les trois secondes. Quand on n'est pas du matin, ben on ne l'est pas, point final!

Et peu importe ce qui s'est passé la veille, peu importe que le cuisinier le regarde entrer avec un drôle d'air, peu importe car là, Zoro ne se souvient de rien et il ne voit rien.

Ce sera sans doute une toute autre chose après un café noir, très fort (genre café cow-boy: tant que le fer à cheval n'est pas remonté à la surface, tu rajoutes de la poudre) que lui tend le cuistot sans rien lui dire, le connaissant comme s'il l'avait fait et rongeant son frein en attendant que le Marimo émerge. Et malheureusement ce matin, l'Algue semble avoir rejoint les grandes profondeurs et avoir peur de risquer l'accident de décompression en remontant trop vite.

Le sabreur trempe ses tartines, boit son café comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas, ce qui est un peu le cas à ce moment précis.

Puis il se lève, prend son bol en garçon bien élevé qui débarrasse la table et… se fait arracher des mains le récipient (le chef prend le temps de le poser sur le comptoir) et se fait plaquer contre le mur par un cuistot impatient qui lui écrase les lèvres sous les siennes. Zoro a reçu sa dose de caféine réglementaire, il est réveillé, il maîtrise. Enfin, pas son érection provoquée par le frottement non équivoque du bassin du blond! Et en plus ce dernier se démène déjà à décrocher son pantalon avec force de gestes maladroits et impatients. Un défi? L'épéiste n'est pas le genre à se défiler et le blondinet, un défi, il en est un à lui tout seul.

Sanji plonge vers son cou et mord sa peau. C'est très sauvage mais très agréable aussi. Et inattendu!

« J'ai pas eu ma première clope du matin, encore moins celle après bouffer alors, laisse-toi faire, ce serait bien aimable!

Zoro n'avait aucune intention de se rebeller, et puis quoi encore? Il répondit, tentant de se concentrer sur ses mots entre deux baisers, choisissant d'ignorer le ton un peu autoritaire du cuistot qui lui plaisait moyennement. Mais il y a des moments où la fierté, on s'en fout un peu!

- Si j'avais su… La prochaine fois… je peux venir deux fois… pas de problème… je mettrai mon réveil…

Puis la bouche de Sanji s'éloigne et ce dernier s'agenouille devant lui, et tire d'un coup sec le pantalon et le caleçon vers le bas. Puis il prend le sexe de l'épéiste dans sa main. Ce dernier a les yeux posés sur lui, se disant que la disparition de ses cigarettes est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée! Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Luffy.

- Je te préviens Marimo, un mot, et je t'enlève tout ça avec un de mes couteaux de cuisine!

Zoro ne s'énerve pas, pas la peine, pas envie surtout. Ce qui va suivre le tente un peu trop pour rabattre le caquet du cuisinier insolent.

- Pas de soucis, je dirai rien. Fais ce que t'as à faire, change rien.

Sanji lui adresse un dernier regard menaçant avant de continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé.

Bon, il a bien un très bref moment d'hésitation. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il allait faire une pi… gâterie à un homme. Et Zoro en plus de ça! Bon, on est foutus pareil, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat! Puis en tant que mâle, il connaît parfaitement ce qui plaît, les sensations que ça peut procurer. Inutile de réfléchir, on verra bien.

Et c'est avec timidité que sa langue effleure le membre gonflé. Il la promène partout, en haut, en bas, s'attarde sur le gland pour encore le délaisser et repartir tout du long. Puis la gêne passe, il ne s'en souvient même pas, enhardi par les gémissements du sabreur. Et il aime savoir qu'il lui procure du plaisir, il aime savoir que c'est la peau de Zoro qu'il parcourt, qu'il goûte, comme il le ferait d'un de ses plats délicats.

Il écoute ses sensations, cette chaleur au fond de lui, dans son ventre, dans son sexe devenu dur lui aussi et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est prolonger l'instant. Et il prend son temps, sentant vibrer sous ses doigts le membre dressé. Il s'en délecte, un peu comme quand il découvre une nouvelle saveur dans quelque mets inconnu, une nouvelle épice qui enivre les sens.

Alors, toujours plus loin dans cette exploration, il saisit en bouche le fruit défendu, celui qui ferait de lui un déviant. Mais non, c'est impossible, ce ne peut être contre-nature puisque c'est la nature qui les a créés tous les deux, ce ne peut être mal de donner du plaisir à l'autre en donnant tout de soi-même.

-Mmh… Sanji…

Zoro a murmuré son prénom, dans un souffle, et il se cambre sous l'afflux de sensations. Sanji suit le mouvement de son corps, ses lèvres montent et descendent, sa langue caresse, agace, apparaît sur le gland puis disparaît puis réapparaît sur la peau, un peu plus bas.

Zoro a une main dans les cheveux blonds, si doux, agrippe l'autre au mur pour ne pas se laisser glisser, il gémit, halète de plus en plus et Sanji savoure cette voix, il écoute, il entend, il répond par les mêmes sons. Tout est clair, net, il donne du plaisir à un homme et il aime ça et c'est trop beau pour qu'il considère cela comme une erreur. Il caresse ses cuisses fermes toutes en muscles, effleure les testicules, ses doigts s'attardent sur son ventre aux abdominaux sculptés qui se contractent sous ses caresses et il accélère la cadence.

L'épéiste bouge ses hanches, et les retient tout en même temps, suit le rythme de la bouche qui le torture par tant de volupté.

- Sanji… Je vais…

Et le maître-coq assure sa prise avec ses lèvres puis sent le sexe qui frémit alors que la semence coule sur son palais, un peu salée, un peu amère, avec un soupçon de fer. Il savoure quand il l'avale, c'est le goût de Zoro, le plus intime, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais connu s'il avait respecté ses principes qu'il pensait immuables.

Le sabreur avait raison, peu importe le genre. Hétéro? Gay? Bi? Des étiquettes, et rien que ça. Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec un tel sentiment d'accomplissement?

Il avait cherché une femme et il avait trouvé un homme. Quelle importance? Aucune.

Zoro, les jambes flageolantes, s'était laissé glisser le long du mur. Sanji, lui, s'était allongé sur le plancher, les bras en croix et chacun attendait que leurs souffles ralentissent, que leurs corps retrouvent un peu de quiétude.

- Sanji…

- Dis rien. J'ai même pas envie de fumer alors ne dis rien, laisse-moi savourer. »

Alors Zoro se tait et sourit parce que lui aussi, il se sent bien. Pourtant une pointe d'anxiété le titille et il ne peut s'empêcher d'attendre le moment où le cuistot réalisera et qu'il regrettera. Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas puisqu'il s'est éloigné sans attendre que l'épéiste lui rende la pareille. Il n'ose pas bouger, même pour l'embrasser malgré qu'il le désire tant et tant. Il attend.

Puis la respiration du cuisinier ralentit, il s'endort, là, sur le plancher, libéré du manque de nicotine, serein pour la première fois depuis de longues heures.

Le sabreur ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Il me saute dessus et s'endort. Ben voyons, et c'est moi le goujat! Il est pire que moi, ce love-Cook! »

OOooOOooOO

« AAAAARGH! »

Sanji n'avait pu retenir un cri. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec les deux têtes géantes de Luffy et Chopper. Bon, leurs visages n'avaient pas triplé de volume, c'était juste une impression tellement ils étaient près.

- Sanji, tu vas bien?, demande la petite voix de Chopper, très inquiet.

- Hein? Ben oui, pourquoi?, répond le cuistot en se redressant, ayant récupéré assez d'espace vital pour le faire.

- On t'a trouvé inconscient!

Sanji réalise alors qu'il s'est endormi sur le plancher et que ça peut paraître en effet assez bizarre. Enfin, certainement pas plus que ce qui s'était passé avec le sabreur mais bon, une chose à la fois.

- T'inquiète pas, Chopper. Je me suis juste endormi, j'étais crevé et… voilà!

- T'aurais pas été mieux sur la banquette juste derrière?, demande Luffy.

Bordel! Il a bien choisi son jour pour oublier d'être con, celui-là!

- J'avais mal au dos, je voulais pas un truc trop moelleux pour m'étendre.

- Ah?

- Oui.

- Mais t'as mal au dos?!, s'exclame le renne, agissant comme tout bon médecin doit le faire.

- Non.

- Mais tu viens de dire…

Le maître-coq perd rapidement patience.

- Oui mais non. J'avais mal, le plancher m'a guéri, basta! C'est un remède bien connu de là d'où je viens. Bon, j'suis pas en avance alors allez prévenir les autres qu'on mange dans trente minutes. »

Il a trouvé les mots magiques car les deux lascars se précipitent dehors en hurlant que le repas sera bientôt prêt.

En fait, vu l'avance qu'il a pris dans ses préparations, ils pourraient se mettre à table immédiatement mais il a besoin de réfléchir… Zoro… il avait… avec lui, la tête de gazon… Et encore, c'était un aperçu, il pensait qu'il serait peut-être dégoûté mais… il voulait plus, il voulait… aller jusqu'au bout avec lui! Mais on n'en est pas encore là. Du calme!

Et maintenant, ça se passe comment? On s'échange nos numéros d'escargophone, en souhaitant que ce ne soit pas un faux et de pouvoir remettre ça?

Non, ça c'est ce que font les gens dans la vraie vie. Mais avec un Marimo, on fait comment? C'est fier un Marimo, ça n'aime pas qu'on décide à sa place, c'est froid aussi, intransigeant, insensible. Pour le sexe, pas de problème, je pense pas avoir de mal à le convaincre, il était même prêt à se lever le matin de bonne heure, c'est tout dire! Mais quand on vit sur un bateau, comment on fait pour passer le reste du temps où on baise pas? ( Et le chef qui s'affole, non pas pour du sexe totalement homo mais plutôt pour tout ce qu'il y a entre… allez comprendre! Encore un coup de la testostérone…)

Puis un certain doute le fait gamberger. Et si j'avais été si nul qu'il veuille pas…

Autant être fixé tout de suite, en finir avec le moment un peu gênant et gérer du mieux que possible la réaction qui pouvait être totalement inattendue, et tout ça sans clope! Oui, parce qu'un Marimo, c'est parfois imprévisible. Et faut savoir faire avec. Ou pas. On verra bien.

Sanji, décidé comme jamais sort en trombe de la cuisine et… se bute dans des jambes d'un type aux cheveux verts qui a choisi l'endroit pour dormir un peu. Les réflexes reviennent vite.

« Bordel Marimo, tu vois pas que t'es dans le passage!

L'algue ouvre un œil.

- Et t'es devenu tellement con que t'es pas capable de m'enjamber? »

Deux phrases et tous les soucis du cuistot s'effacent. Il balance un bon coup de pied, direct pleine face, deux sabres le contrent et c'est reparti pour un duel habituel de coups et d'insultes en tous genres. Qui comme d'habitude se finit par un match nul avec deux combattants couverts de bleus, essoufflés et trempés de sueurs.

Personne n'est intervenu, se disant que si le cuistot se fatiguait un peu, ce serait pas plus mal et qu'il serait ainsi relativement plus vivable.

Alors que les deux hommes récupèrent péniblement leur souffle assis à même le sol, le cuisinier lève la tête vers le ciel et voit que les voiles ballottent à peine sur le mas. Pas un poil de vent, rien pour les gonfler,… ce qui ferait avancer le bateau… vers une île… qui aurait un bureau de tabac ouvert (ou fermé, on casse, on vole, on est des pirates!).

« Bordel! On est à l'arrêt?!

Nami, pleine de courage et l'air de dire -si-tu-me-réponds-comme-hier-tu-meurs-, lui lance à la cantonnade.

-Y'a pas un brin de vent, mais ça devrait changer dans la soirée.

Premier réflexe, la montre à gousset dans sa poche. 13heures22. Des heures avant que le Sunny reprenne sa route et encore combien pour arriver à destination? Impossible, impensable, même pas envisageable une seule seconde. Il lui faut une cigarette!

- Bon, je vais pousser le bateau!

Ni une, ni deux, il balance sa veste et ses chaussures et saute par-dessus bord, sous les regards ébahis de tout l'équipage.

- Euh, il fait quoi, là?, demande Usopp.

Comme Zoro est le plus proche, c'est lui qui répond.

- Il a dit qu'il allait pousser le bateau…

- Ah. Tu crois que je lui déroule l'échelle maintenant?

- Ouais, vas-y, y va pas tarder.

Ça a du flair un Marimo, car moins de deux minutes plus tard, le cuistot revient sur le pont, tout dégoulinant et totalement dépité.

- Arrf, j'arrive pas!

Zoro, debout devant lui, les bras croisés, se demande si le manque de nicotine peut expliquer autant de connerie ou s'il est né avec. Donc, il choisit la réplique qui reste bien dans l'ambiance.

- Sans déconner?

Sanji pointe un doigt accusateur contre lui.

- Toi, tête de pelouse, je te conseille de pas trop la ramener, parce que là, je suis un peu à cran!

- Je dirais plutôt que t'es complètement déb…

L'épéiste stoppe sa phrase sous la surprise et baisse les yeux. Car il sent dorénavant, au lieu d'un index agressif sur sa poitrine, une paume entière, toute trempée et un pouce qui caresse et titille un de ses mamelon à travers le t-shirt.

- Euh… Cook…

- Ah oui, pardon. C'était juste histoire de me détendre. C'est efficace. Faut mettre les roues à aube, c'est ça!. FRANKYYYY!

Le cri était très… bruyant! Zoro n'entend plus de l'oreille gauche et le cyborg qui était en haut des escaliers, juste au-dessus d'eux, ne peut ignorer l'appel car même s'il avait été sourd, il aurait entendu. Mais curieusement il ne répond pas, ne réagit pas lorsqu'il voit foncer vers lui le cuistot hystérique, il a les yeux dans le vague, la mâchoire inférieure décrochée. Ben oui, il a bien vu ce qui vient de se passer et sachant ce qu'il sait, il s'est mis sur pause. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant sur ce bateau!

- Franky, sort les roues, qu'est-ce que t'attends?

- Gnahuceuya

- Hein?

Le cyborg reprend contenance et remonte ses lunettes sur le nez.

- Y'a plus de cola. Désolé mon pote.

- Mais putain, c'est quoi ce bateau de merdeuuuh?! Plus de tabac, plus de cola! LUFFYYYY!

- Quoi?

Cette fois, c'est le chef qui sursaute, il n'avais pas vu qu'il était juste à côté de lui.

- Aaah, tu m'as fait peur.

Et tout le monde se pense, « ben oui, mais moins que toi! ». Tout le monde pense et attend et angoisse. Le cuistot est déjà passé en mode cerveau décérébré et maintenant, il s'adresse à Luffy. On s'attend au pire.

- Luffy, c'est toi le capitaine, alors ordonne aux autres de m'obéir.

Il semble peser le pour et le contre. Comme ça, le cuisinier a besoin de lui. Un bon moyen de pression…

- Je le ferai mais on mange avant.

La veine sur la tempe de Sanji gonfle à nouveau, il a les mâchoires tellement serrées qu'il ne va pas tarder à grincer des dents.

- Pas question! On bouffera une fois qu'on aura accosté sur la prochaine île!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il n'y a plus de tabac en forme de mikado!

- Les gars, faîtes tout ce que dit Sanji! Ordre du capitaine!

Tout le monde soupire. Ils ont beau être des pirates, quand le capitaine donne un ordre, on l'exécute, point barre, question d'honneur. Et souvent, comme dans ce genre de situation, ils se disent que la vie pourrait être bien plus simple s'ils avaient justement un capitaine digne de ce nom. Mais les questions d'honneur, ça ne se discute pas, ainsi va la vie des Mugiwaras!

- Allez, les gars, claironne Sanji, tout le monde prend une rame!

Soupire général bis.

Face au peu d'enthousiasme de l'équipage, le cuistot redescend sur le pont à la vitesse d'un train des mers et distribue à chacun un aviron, dispensant un petit encouragement à chacun en passant.

- Chopper, tu peux bouffer un kilo de rumble-ball, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais t'as intérêt à donner tout ce que tu as! Usopp! Un mot sur une de tes maladie à la con et je te fais ramer à coups de pompes dans le cul! Franky, il reste trois bouteilles de cola dans le frigo, fais pèter et défonce-toi! Luffy, tant qu'on n'est pas arrivés, tu bouffes pas, alors rame! Brook, tu battras la cadence, histoire qu'on avance droit. Marimo… tu te placeras devant moi, j'aurai moins envie de fumer.

- Je dois garder mon pantalon?, demande l'autre, de façon très sarcastique. Il commence sérieusement à avoir envie de le jeter à la flotte et de trancher toute échelle afin qu'il ne puisse plus remonter. Le cuisinier reste pensif quelques secondes, la main sur le menton, très concentré.

- Euh… Oui, ça devrait me suffire. Mais fais tomber le T-shirt.

Zoro soupire, inutile d'insister, l'autre est à l'ouest. Il choisit de détourner la conversation.

- Et la sorcière et la bizarre? Elles n'ont pas à avoir de traitement de faveur, y'a pas de raison.

- Putain, t'as raison! Et on ira encore plus vite! ROBIIIIN! Fais pousser plein de bras et prend une rame! (Le chef! Pas un monstre, il sait bien que la jeune femme n'aura pas besoin de bouger de sa chaise longue). NAMIIII!

Cette dernière s'approche, les mains sur les hanches, un peu beaucoup furibarde.

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, mon petit Sanji.

- Hé bien, ma Nami chérie, je te jure qu'à cet instant, je ne suis plus moi-même. Tu pourras te venger de moi plus tard, de toutes les façons qui te conviendront. Mais en attendant, TIENS LA BARRE, TON PUTAIN DE LOG-POSE ET FAIT ACCOSTER CE PUTAIN DE NAVIRE. S'il te plait.

Et il détale se mettre à son poste, donc à la rame juste derrière Zoro. Bon, celle D'Usopp au début mais qui avait laissé sa place bien gracieusement en avisant le regard de tueur du cuistot fou.

La jeune femme s'apprête à le poursuivre pour l'assommer quand Robin s'approche d'elle.

- Il vaut mieux faire ce qu'il dit. En plus, il paraît que l'île a des boutiques fantastiques et tu auras besoin d'un porteur pour toutes les belles choses que tu vas acheter… avec son argent, vu qu'il ne pourra rien te refuser alors. »

Nami a un sourire mauvais. Il allait morfler, le petit blond!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pas grand chose à dire, alors méditez là-dessus : **

**Quand on est mort, on est mort, c'est pour les autres que c'est difficile… Quand on est con, c'est pareil!**

**Les personnages sont toujours à Oda… Pff!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOo**

C'EST PAS MON GENRE

Chapitre 4

L'équipage, harassé et terrassé par l'effort de ramer pendant quatre longues heures à un rythme insoutenable tentait de reprendre son souffle, tous étendus sur l'herbe du pont, trempés de sueurs. Tous leurs muscles brûlaient, tétanisés. Chopper, qui avait repris sa petite taille, était au bord des larmes, Usopp pleurait carrément, les autres tentaient de rester dignes, comme ils le pouvaient, chacun dans son coin.

Et tous avaient des envies de meurtre sur le cuistot qui s'était carapaté à peine arrivé, à la recherche du Saint Graal ou du moins ce qu'il considérait comme tel, ses cigarettes.

Nami fut la première à reprendre les choses en main. (oui ben c'était la seule qui avait pas ramé!, avait pensé le canonnier, mais sans le dire à haute voix, ben non, trop peur)

« Bon, avant que tout le monde ne s'éparpille, dit-elle, je vais vous donner à chacun quelques berrys.

La situation devait être grave pour que leur chère navigatrice soit aussi généreuse. Chacun attendait la suite des instructions avec une curiosité un peu anxiogène.

- Et vous avez intérêt à vous servir de cet argent comme je vous l'indiquerai. Je vous préviens, je vérifierai! T'as compris, Luffy? Pas de gigots à tire larigot.

- Comme tu voudras, Nami.

- Bien, et Zoro, c'est pareil, pas de bouteille!

Ce dernier se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe.

- Bon, je reprends. Donc chacun va acheter trois cartouches de cigarettes que vous cacherez dans vos chambres car,… plus jamais ça! »

Et personne ne protesta car tout le monde était entièrement d'accord. Bon, Zoro était un peu partagé sur la question. Ben oui, maintenant que le cuistot aurait ce dont il avait besoin plus que tout, pourrait-il encore se sentir d'humeur à fricoter avec l'escrimeur? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Puis, les forces revenant et les détails réglés, tous se précipitèrent vers la cuisine (des pirates, on mange et on se lave après!).

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur générale.

Puis le cuisinier revint, débraillé, décoiffé, mais… la clope au bec. Et la queue entre les jambes car à présent qu'il était calmé, il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, rapport à la façon dont il avait traité ses petits camarades.

« Salut les gars.

Tous étaient assis autour de la table et un ange passa. Personne ne lui répondit. N'en attendant pas mieux de ses nakamas, il reprit la parole.

- Bon, je m'excuse, je suis désolé, j'ai été un vrai con! Tenez, je vous ai pris à chacun un petit quelque chose en ville, histoire de me faire pardonner.

Les deux filles reçurent chacune un bouquet de fleurs, Chopper une boule à neige avec une montagne enneigée à l'intérieur, Usopp un paquet d'élastiques à grande résistance, Luffy un rôti prévu pour douze personnes, Franky un peigne tout neuf, Zoro une bouteille de rhum de très bonne qualité et Brook une tasse à thé toute neuve et finement décorée de notes de musique.

- Merci Sanji, s'écria Luffy, ravi, et pas du tout rancunier. Viens t'asseoir avec nous!

Les autres approuvaient dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ben oui, on ne se prend pas la tête chez les Mugiwaras!

- Merci, les gars. Je vais déjà aller prendre une douche. (chef cuisinier donc quelques notions d'hygiène élémentaire).

-On t'attend… » avait ajouté Nami d'une drôle de voix.

Le cuistot déglutit, ça allait être sa fête!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le cuisinier était redevenu le dandy parfait, costume, chemise, cravate et cigarette. La soirée de la veille était passée vite, sans histoires, tout le monde fatigué et pressé d'aller se coucher et ce matin, Sanji s'était levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude afin de mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour se racheter quelque peu. Il allait raser les murs, baisser la tête et laisser passer l'orage jusqu'à ce qu'un prochain ennui se profile à l'horizon et qu'on passe à autre chose. Patience, ce ne serait sans doute pas très long.

L'équipage était venu prendre son petit déjeuner, sans lui faire la moindre remarque désagréable, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il lui avait semblé que Nami lui demandait beaucoup plus d'attention que d'habitude, genre le sucre qui était à porté de main mais il s'était précipité à chaque fois, yeux en cœur et danse de l'anguille. Il le lui devait bien après la façon dont il lui avait parlé.

Puis il avait fait la vaisselle, sa routine le rassurant, retrouvant tous ces petits gestes qui faisaient sa vie et son bonheur, tout cela avec une tige fumante entre les lèvres. Et, l'air de rien, il avait attendu un certain sabreur lève-tard. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher ce matin d'espérer son arrivée avant les autres, qu'il ait mis son réveil… Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, et ça le tarabustait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, essayant de se convaincre que ça n'avait aucune importance, sans vraiment y parvenir.

« Bordel, je vais pas être en manque du Marimo, quand même! »

Hé bien, peut-être quand même un peu…

Puis l'heure du déjeuner passa, et toujours pas de lever d'algue.

Ce dernier émergea vers les quatorze heures, dans le brouillard, car s'il n'était pas du matin, il ne semblait pas être non plus de l'après-midi.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, le cuistot lui tendit son café cow-boy qu'il avala, il mangea, posa sa vaisselle dans l'évier et sortit, sans un mot ni un regard. Comme avant en somme.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sanji regretta d'avoir une cigarette au bec.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le maître-coq sortit sur le pont un peu après et c'est là qu'il croisa… Nami.

« Sanji, merci pour ton joli petit bouquet. Petit mais joli.

- Oh, Nami de mon cœur, suis-je sot! Je vais de ce pas t'en chercher un digne de toiiii! »

Et l'après-midi fut trèèèès longue!

Le cuistot, après être revenu avec deux bouquets gigantesques (le chef s'occupe des deux femmes à son bord avec la même délicatesse), était reparti derechef chez le fleuriste pour une sombre histoire de couleur qui n'allait pas à une certaine rousse…

Puis il fut de corvée pour accompagner les deux demoiselles à leur séance de shopping qui fut très longue, harassante, et douloureuse pour les bras avec la tonne de paquets à trimballer, et encore plus douloureuse pour le porte-feuille du blond qui, en une journée, se retrouva fauché comme les blés.

Ils revenaient à peine tous trois sur le navire que la navigatrice héla à nouveau son esclave.

- Sanji, mon lacet est défait.

- J'arriiiive ma douce!

Et le cuistot qui pose tous les paquets en se faisant incendier parce qu'il va tout abîmer et qui se précipite à genou devant son bourreau.

Il a un temps d'arrêt.

- Euh, mon ange,… tu n'as pas de lacet, précise le cuisinier un peu perdu, le nez au-dessus de la sandale de cuir.

- Ah? Je croyais. Je prendrais bien un thé, pas toi Robin?

- Pourquoi pas? »

Et le cuistot qui se précipite en cuisine, qui revient, qui repart parce que tout compte fait, ses Mellorines prendraient plutôt un cocktail, qui revient, et ainsi de suite, comme un jour sans fin.

Le reste de l'équipage a pitié du pauvre cuisinier mais tout le monde se garde bien d'intervenir, de peur de se prendre un coup de poing vengeur. Il faut bien le reconnaître, Nami est parfois terrifiante.

Zoro, adossé au mas dans une position qui évoque ses nombreuses siestes, ne perd pas une miette du manège derrière ses paupières closes. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter la sorcière, là, elle lui mettait vraiment les nerfs en pelote. D'une part, parce qu'elle était tout à fait invivable depuis toujours et d'autre part, parce qu'elle se plaisait à torturer un certain cuisinier qui, de par ce fait, avait été accaparé et l'était encore, et ceci pour encore de nombreuses heures. Et ça, ça énervait le sabreur qui avait d'autres projets en tête, notamment de coincer le cuistot et de voir s'il était aussi réceptif que lorsqu'il était en manque de nicotine.

Il avait retardé ce moment toute la journée, se levant tard et n'avait su quoi dire ou faire dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Oui, la situation était un peu… délicate et avec le cuistot, ben on peut pas foncer tête baissée sans risquer de se prendre un kick qui dégénérerait inévitablement en bagarre et bien qu'il adorait leurs combats, cette fois il voulait autre chose. Il fallait de la finesse, du doigté,… tout ce dont Zoro était dépourvu et il ne savait que faire. Mais pourquoi réfréner ses instincts? C'était pas son genre.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva brusquement et fila en direction des chaises longues.

Nami avait réclamé un massage des épaules et le blond s'acquittait de sa tâche avec bonne grâce.

Et ce fut le détail de trop.

Zoro fonça droit sur sa proie et envoya un direct du droit au cuistot qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, qui n'avait rien contré et qui était à présent sonné pour le compte, étalé sur le pont.

« Mais t'es malade, Zoro!, s'écria Nami.

Mais elle n'osa rien ajouter face au regard qu'elle croisa, un peu trop branché sur le mode tueur psychopathe. Un Zoro en pétard, ça fout la trouille à n'importe qui, même à elle.

- Le Cook et moi, on va boire un coup.

- Ah? Et tu avais peur qu'il ne soit pas d'accord que tu l'as assommé?

- C'était lui ou toi. J'ai tranché, il sera moins chiant au réveil. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le sabreur chargea le cuistot sur son épaule et descendit du bateau.

« Franky, tu pleures?, demande Usopp un peu plus loin.

- Nan, je pleuuure pas!, répondit en sanglotant le cyborg, les larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues.

- Ben… si, je vois bien que tu pleures.

- C'est parce que c'est… si beauuuu! »

Et le canonnier, un peu inquiet, se demande alors si la folie est contagieuse sur ce navire…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji ouvre un œil, puis deux. Un feuillage au-dessus de lui, le soleil est couché, juste la lumière d'un réverbère un peu plus loin. Il lui faut quelques instants pour revenir à la réalité. Il se redresse en grimaçant, portant sa main sur une joue plutôt endolorie. Une rue, un arbre, de l'herbe fraîche sous lui, donc ce n'est pas le bateau. Et un type aux cheveux verts assis à côté de lui qui lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

Il cherche dans sa poche une cigarette qui l'aidera forcément, pour quoi, il ne le sait pas encore mais il sent qu'il va en avoir besoin dans pas longtemps.

« Oï Cook. Ben dis donc, tu te ramollis, t'as mis une plombe à te réveiller.

Ce dernier se tourne vers l'imbécile qui l'a assommé, détail qu'il se rappelle parfaitement.

- T'es un grand malade, sabreur de mes deux!

- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, là.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-la! Te remercier? Non mais t'as pété un boulon, ramolli du bulbe!

- Si t'avais assez de couilles pour rembarrer l'autre sorcière, j'aurais pas eu à faire ça!

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma Nami-chérie comme ça! Et tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes couilles?!

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien, répond-il en souriant.

Et un ange passe. Puis deux, puis trois, tout un bataillon car là, le cuistot, il réfléchit sérieusement à la situation. Ah, le moment gênant est arrivé. Et les pensées se bousculent. J'aime les femmes. Mais le Marimo est canon. Con, mais canon. Et on vit sur le même navire. Mais ce matin, je l'ai attendu. Mais j'ai massé les épaules si douces de Nami-chérie.

- C'est bon, Sanji, te prends pas la tête. Oublie-ça, oublie tout, je ferai pareil.

Le cuisinier se dit que la situation est encore plus désespérée vu que l'autre l'a appelé par son prénom. Et qu'il a bien aimé. Bordel! Bon, calmer la situation.

- Ferme ta gueule une minute, je m'entends plus penser. T'es tellement bourrin que t'as dû cogner trop fort, j'ai la tête à l'envers.

- C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si t'es aussi délicat qu'une fille!

- Et si je te prends, là, par terre, tu crois que je serai toujours une fille?

Et bis répétita, les anges, encore. Beaucoup plus nombreux.

Puis Zoro éclate de rire, un rire franc, plein de joie et Sanji se sent… tout chose et tout ému d'entendre le Marimo rire, chose qui n'arrive pas souvent, sinon jamais lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux. Et il rit aussi. Le problème a été vite réglé, les non-dits balayés, apparemment partants tous les deux pour une relation homo sans équivoque. Toujours un souci de moins!

- Bon Marimo, on est où là?, demande Sanji en observant la rue déserte où ils ont atterri.

- Ben,… je sais pas.

- Et en plus, tu nous a perdu?

- Tout de suite les grands mots! Le bateau doit être…C'est que t'es pas léger, j'ai pas pu aller bien loin.

- Je suis toujours moins lourd que ta connerie!

- Bon, cette fois, ça suffit. J'ai aucune patience!

Et il se jette sur le cuistot, en lui arrachant le mégot, le projette au sol et s'assoit sur lui sans plus de façon. Puis il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, timidement, laissant au blond le choix de dire oui ou non. Et ce dernier entrouvre la bouche. Ils échangent un baiser, les langues se frôlent et se caressent pendant de longues minutes.

- Zoro…

- Quoi?, répond-il, les lèvres dans le cou du blond.

- On est dans la rue, là.

- Hmm. Et alors?, tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du cuistot très réceptif.

- Ben alors, je tiens pas à montrer mes couilles à qui tu voulais parler tout à l'heure à tout les passants!

Le signal est tout à fait clair puisque le sabreur se relève d'un coup, empoignant le bras du cuisinier pour lui faire suivre le mouvement.

- On va trouver un hôtel!

- Oui ben j'ai plus de fric, là.

Zoro a un sourire un peu sadique.

- Moi, j'en ai. Ce soir, c'est Nami qui régale! »

Sanji n'a pas le temps de poser de question, trop occupé à courir derrière un petit pois qui ne sait sans aucun doute pas où il va.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Arrivée à l'hôtel, trouvé par hasard, des étoiles au-dessus de l'enseigne.

Deux pirates, un peu essoufflés, un peu nerveux aussi.

Zoro se plante devant la réception.

- Une chambre. ( Des pirates, pas de bonjour, aucune politesse)

- Bonsoir messieurs (l'hôtelier en uniforme, avec un accent Auteuil-Neuilly-Passy-Marijoa.). Rue ou jardin?

Pendant une seconde, l'épéiste se demande s'il lui propose de dormir ou sur le trottoir ou entre deux rangs de patates et il apprécie très moyennement.

- T'as dis quoi, là? (accent… tendu)

- La chambre, vous préférez avec fenêtre avec vue sur la rue ou sur le jardin? (très calme, il explique, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas à faire à une lumière)

- M'en fous, je compte pas passer la nuit à la fenêtre! (tendu encore… c'est quoi ces questions idiotes?)

- Un lit? Deux? (en regardant les deux hommes par dessus ses lunettes)

- Ben… un lit… pour deux. (mais il est très con!)

- Je peux vous proposer la chambre nuptiale (très commerçant, à l'écoute de ses clients)

- Tu te fous de ma gueule? (hypertendu, au bord de l'implosion)

- Je n'oserais pas Monsieur. Donc, je suppose que c'est non. Et demain, le petit-déjeuner?

Cette fois, Zoro, qui n'a toujours aucune patience, empoigne le réceptionniste par le col.

- Je viens pas pour bouffer, ni pour admirer la vue de ta putain de fenêtre alors file-moi une clé, prend le billet et ferme ta gueule!

Cette fois, l'hôtelier a compris et se contente de hocher la tête (en fermant sa gueule, le client est roi.)

- Marimo, lâche le monsieur, on va pas y passer le réveillon! »

Le cuisinier, bien assez nerveux à l'idée de ce qui allait se dérouler bientôt, commence lui aussi à perdre patience. Aussitôt, la situation est désamorcée et le sabreur arrache la clé tendue. Et après un regard assassin, ils montent dans les étages.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Une fois la porte close, Sanji ne sait plus trop où il en est. Il a la gorge sèche, des tics nerveux agitent ses mains et il sent son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Il reste planté au milieu de la chambre, les yeux rivés sur le lit.

Zoro s'approche, effleure son dos et l'autre sursaute comme s'il l'avait réveillé. Le sabreur se recule, les mains en l'air.

« On arrête, on rentre au bateau.

-Non.

Et le cuisinier se colle contre lui et reprend le baiser abandonné tantôt. Il a chaud, froid, il est incapable de la moindre cohérence, mais il sait une chose, c'est qu'il ne sortira pas d'ici avant d'avoir fait l'amour avec le sabreur.

Ce dernier, tout en l'embrassant, le pousse vers le lit, l'allonge et le recouvre de son corps. Il essaie d'être délicat malgré l'excitation qui le pousse à aller plus vite, plus brutalement mais il sait que si il foire ce soir, il ne pourra plus jamais revenir en arrière et que le Blondinet lui échappera. Et ça, il ne peut s'y résoudre.

Il pose sa bouche sur ses lèvres, les quitte aussitôt pour embrasser, frôler son cou. Son souffle chaud balaie la peau blanche, très doucement, très lentement.

Puis d'une main, il défait le premier bouton de la chemise. Le cuistot est si nerveux entre ses bras qu'il le sent trembler.

Zoro soupire.

- On n'est pas obligés, tu sais. On…

- Stop! Je suis un peu nerveux, d'accord mais… je suis partant, pas de problème.

- Ben c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes!

- Oui, ben j'ai jamais cuisiné le citron farci à la courge alors…

- Quand tu dis courge, tu parles de moi ou de mon…?

- Les deux Marimo, les deux! Dis, j'ai une question.

- Vas-y.

- Dans ce genre de situation… comment on décide… lequel est en-dessous?

Zoro rigole doucement.

- Là, c'est tout décidé, faut bien que je te montre comment on fait.

- Ben voyons! Et pourquoi ce serait pas moi…

- T'as pris des cours par correspondance depuis la dernière fois où on en a parlé?

- C'que t'es con!

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai aucune patience!

Et il se jette sur la bouche, écrase les lèvres, les caresse de sa langue. Le cuistot répond, emporté par la fougue de son amant, il lie ses bras autour de son cou, frotte son corps contre le sien.

Et c'est lui encore qui soulève le T-shirt blanc qui se retrouve bientôt par terre.

Puis la chemise est enlevée par des gestes impatients des deux hommes. Les bouches se retrouvent et se quittent pour se poser sur la peau de l'autre, les mains caressent, se promènent, se croisent dans un ballet incessant. Et les doigts de Sanji découvrent cette peau hâlée, il sent les cicatrices qui barrent ce corps tant désiré, celles que l'on voit à peine mais qu'il devine sous la pulpe.

Zoro embrasse son cou et descend, suit sa clavicule jusqu'à l'épaule puis repart vers son cou. Et ses lèvres descendent sur le torse, jusqu'au mamelon qu'il lèche et suce avec gourmandise. Puis encore plus bas, laissant une traînée brûlante et humide sur la peau pâle, elles parviennent sur le ventre qui se contracte.

- Ça manque un peu d'exercice tout çà, raille le sabreur tout en continuant ces baisers.

- La ferme!

- Je plaisante, tu es parfait.

Sanji rougit sous le compliment, bien content que l'épéiste soit trop occupé pour le remarquer et se laisse griser par les sensations que provoquent les baisers et les caresses.

Zoro déboutonne le pantalon, ses lèvres courant tout le long de la ceinture, puis sa main glisse, presse le sexe tendu à travers le caleçon. Entendre Sanji haleter l'excite encore plus, alors les gestes devenus impatients à nouveau, il défait le blond du reste de ses vêtements.

Pendant un instant, il s'arrête pour contempler le corps étendu devant lui, sa peau pâle, sa taille mince, ses muscles bien dessinés qui possèdent une force qu'il admire. Puis ce visage fin, limite androgyne avec des yeux couleur océan, sa mèche blonde si claire dégagée sur le côté, comme pour lui donner la permission de se perdre dans ce regard. Il est beau à en mourir!

Et ses lèvres repartent à l'assaut de la bouche offerte, et reprend le même parcours que tantôt, plus rapidement, plus goulûment. Puis l'escrimeur frôle le sexe tendu avec sa joue, soufflant un air chaud sur l'aine couleur d'ivoire.

Moins vite, ralentir, savourer…

Alors sa langue caresse le membre, l'enrobe de chaleur humide, s'attarde sur le gland, repart, revient.

- Zoro… t'arrêtes pas…

Le cuisinier gémit, attend, impatient, il respire par à coups, puis cesse de respirer lorsqu'il sent passer son sexe tout entier dans la bouche fougueuse du sabreur, loin d'être doux alors qu'il presse ses testicules mais tellement excitant. Rien de ce qu'il a connu avant, pas comme avec une femme. Mais bien mieux, plus instinctif, plus animal. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un instant. Allait-il changer au point de ne plus vénérer le genre féminin comme il l'avait toujours fait? Plus tard, il y pensera plus tard. Son souffle est erratique, comme la bouche qui monte et descend le long de son membre, son bassin ondule sans qu'il en ait conscience réellement.

- Zoro,... je vais… recule!

Mais l'escrimeur n'est pas du genre à reculer et il avale la semence offerte, avec un air satisfait. Il regarde ensuite le cuisinier alangui, les paupières closes, le souffle court et il en veut plus. Il se débarrasse de ses propres vêtements et s'allonge sur le corps palpitant qu'il caresse et embrasse encore et encore.

Puis, il porte ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier de salive. Il embrasse le cou du blondinet alors que le premier doigt trace des cercles devant son antre et passe le barrage. Aussitôt, le cuistot se cambre.

- C'est… pas super plaisant, là.

- Je sais, détends-toi, ça va passer.

La caresse à l'intérieur de lui est très étrange, entre douleur et plaisir fugace. Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, la douleur est pire mais s'atténue plus rapidement aussi, éteinte par un va-et-vient qui provoquent des sortes de petites décharges électriques. Puis un troisième, la même chose, en plus intense.

Alors les trois doigts disparaissent et le cuisinier est partagé entre la déception et l'appréhension.

Zoro se penche hors du lit et semble farfouiller dans ses affaires au sol.

- Cook, m'engueule pas, je t'ai piqué un truc dans ta cuisine.

Et il montre un petit flacon dont il reconnaît à la couleur son huile d'olive extra-vierge (de circonstance!)

- C'est bon, t'as bien fait. Et lésine pas sur la marchandise, j'en ai d'avance dans la réserve.

Le sabreur rit doucement pendant qu'il verse l'huile et s'enduit le sexe sur toute sa longueur puis il s'allonge à nouveau sur le cuistot, entre ses cuisses offertes et le pénètre lentement.

Cette fois, Sanji se cambre d'un coup et ne peut retenir un râle de douleur. Il a l'impression d'avoir été traversé par l'un de ses sabres et d'être déchiré en deux.

Zoro le serre contre lui, sa bouche dans son cou, lui murmure des mots pour le rassurer, immobile pour ne pas le blesser encore plus

- Calme-toi. Fais-moi confiance, Sanji. Chut.

Lorsqu'il sent le corps mince se relâcher quelque peu, il s'enfonce encore un peu et prend le sexe du blond dans sa main pour que les caresses l'amène à la détente espérée, qu'il prenne enfin du plaisir. Nouvelle contracture, moins forte, moins longue, et Zoro commence un lent va-et-vient, retenant son excitation, à l'écoute du moindre signe du blondinet.

Car là, rien à voir avec leurs combats quotidiens, il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, tellement pas.

Lorsqu'il sent le bassin du cuistot bouger sous lui, il accélère le mouvement, nourri par les gémissements de son amant qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec la douleur, et qui ressemblent beaucoup aux siens. Puis il atteint un endroit précis puisque Sanji se cambre en criant, traversé par une décharge de pure extase. Il pilonne alors l'endroit par mouvements saccadés, désordonnés.

-Sanji… c'est serré.

Une simple constatation alors que ça le rend fou de plaisir.

Puis un mouvement de hanche et le cuistot étouffe son cri en lui mordant l'épaule, se déversant dans sa main et sur son propre ventre.

Les spasmes autour de son sexe ont raison du sabreur qui jouit à l'intérieur de lui dans un gémissement étouffé. Puis il s'écroule sur le corps mince, toujours en lui, cherchant à récupérer son souffle, aussi précipité que son amant.

Un semblant de calme revenu, il se retire doucement, se laisse tomber à côté du cuistot.

- Pff! Cook, t'es dégeu, t'en as mis partout!

L'autre se tourne vers lui, furibard.

- Oui, ben c'est de ta faute! Vas plutôt à la salle de bain chercher une serviette, que je puisse nettoyer tout ça!

Zoro rigole et obtempère. Après un peu de ménage, il se recouche et attire aussitôt le blondinet contre lui dans ses bras, ventre contre dos, son nez dans ses cheveux. Il savoure, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, s'endormir ainsi.

- Je fumerais bien une cigarette.

- Si tu bouges, je te tue! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'une certaine corporation (toute ressemblance avec une personne existant ou ayant existé…) pour ce qui va suivre, tout ceci n'a d'autre but que de faire rire. Ne m'en veuillez pas…**

**Bonne lecture!**

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo 

C'EST PAS MON GENRE

Chapitre 5

Ce fut un rayon de soleil levant qui le réveilla, perçant à travers ses paupières closes. Sanji mit une seconde pour réaliser où il se trouvait et surtout pour constater que son oreiller était un torse balafré et bronzé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement, profitant de ce que l'autre ne le voyait pas, sinon il n'aurait pas manqué de se foutre de lui. Mais bon, il aurait fait pareil, fierté oblige.

Il l'avait fait! Il avait fait l'amour avec un homme et il avait aimé. Un homme… Non, c'est avec Zoro qu'il avait aimé le faire car il savait, il était persuadé qu'il continuerait de remarquer les jolies filles, de les désirer. Zoro n'était pas une femme, ah non alors, mais Sanji savait au fond de ses tripes qu'il ne désirerait jamais un autre homme que lui. Personne ne pourrait lui faire cet effet là, peut-être parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, qu'ils se détestaient tellement que la rivalité s'était transformée…Il n'aurait su expliquer mais il savait que l'escrimeur venait de prendre une place importante et que si quelque chose survenait, le manque serait encore plus douloureux que celui qu'il avait ressenti tantôt.

Chassant les pensées désagréables, il s'étira et… cessa aussitôt, tiraillé par une douleur qui lui vrilla le bas des reins comme un coup de poignard. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Oï Cook, ça va?

Évidemment que ça n'allait pas! Et de sa faute!

- Ouais, plus ou moins, grinça le cuistot. Ben dis donc, t'es réveillé? Miraculeux!

Son ton était dur, plus pour cacher qu'il avait un mal de chien que par réelle mauvaise humeur.

- Forcément, t'as dormi sur moi, j'ai le bras tout ankylosé, ça aide pas à dormir.

- Excuse-moi Marimo! Je voudrais pas déranger!

Et il roula sur le côté pour s'éloigner mais deux bras fermes encerclèrent sa taille et il se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le torse du sabreur.

- Bah, fais pas la gueule et reste là, j'ai froid.

- Pff! T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets!

Il disait une chose et faisait tout le contraire, se logeant dans le creux du ventre du sabreur et tirant le drap sur eux. Il entendit doucement rire Zoro qui embrassa ses cheveux.

- Toi aussi. Mais j'aime bien quand t'es con, j'aime bien. »

Sa voix était traînante, il se rendormait et Sanji souriait. Un compliment, car il l'avait pris comme tel, de la part de l'épéiste, c'était une journée qui s'annonçait bien.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il avait fallu se lever, non sans mal pour un certain cuisinier, incapable de se tenir droit, qui boitait et grimaçait déjà rien qu'à l'idée de s'asseoir. Il était allé prendre sa douche pendant que Zoro émergeait (cette fois avec difficulté) et le jet chaud avait un peu apaisé la douleur sans pour autant la faire disparaître. Un inconvénient majeur au sexe entre hommes, mais les avantages l'emportaient donc il choisit de faire avec. Ça avait été si…, il ne trouvait pas les mots, il était juste heureux, voilà tout.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il admira un instant le corps de son amant qui dormait sur le ventre, le drap ne cachant pas grand chose de la peau hâlée. Et il ne pouvait cesser de se répéter qu'il le trouvait si beau…et il n'avait qu'une idée, le rejoindre sur la couche. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, il fallait rentrer.

« Allez Marimo, lève-toi, on doit y aller.

- Trop tôt, se contenta-t-il de grogner, la voix toute ensommeillée.

- Il est déjà onze heures! J'étais déjà pas là pour le petit-déjeuner, les autres ont assez de raisons de m'en vouloir comme ça.

- T'es chiant.

- Tu disais que t'aimais bien!

- J'aime bien quand t'es con, pas quand t'es chiant.

Sanji soupira, cherchant un moyen de faire se lever l'Algue sans en venir aux mains. Pas envie de se battre. Trop mal au…

- J'ai une course à faire en rentrant et faut que tu m'aides.

- M'en fous de tes courses, répondit le sabreur, les yeux toujours fermés, la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Faut que je ramène de l'huile d'olive. Deux caisses.

Zoro repoussa aussitôt le drap et se précipita sur ses vêtements dispersés sur le sol.

- Donne-moi cinq minutes. Douche, et on y va.

Et il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

- Note pour plus tard: les termes à connotation sexuelle ont une grande influence sur les têtes de gazon! »

Sanji parlait tout seul, normal, il venait de faire une découverte essentielle. Vraiment, c'était une belle journée!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les deux hommes marchaient dans la rue, les bras chargés de leurs courses, d'un pas tout sauf alerte.

« Magne-toi, love-Cook, tu marches aussi vite qu'un escargot qui aurait de l'arthrite!

- La ferme! Si tu te crois drôle! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui sera en-dessous et on verra bien si tu fais toujours le malin.

- Tu es le citron, je suis la courge, c'est pas demain que ça changera!

- Y'a pas de quoi être fier de vouloir être un cucurbitacée!

Le sabreur stoppa net et prit une mine stupéfaite.

- Alors là, j'en reviens pas! Tu donnes des noms cochons à tes légumes?

- Quoi? Mais t'es vraiment à la masse, c'est… un vrai nom, cucurbitacée, c'est le nom de famille de ce légume.

- Et courge, c'est le prénom?, railla Zoro, tout sourire. Il aimait bien énerver le cuistot.

Sanji ferma les yeux un instant. Non, cette conversation ne pouvait pas être réelle. Rien ne l'était, d'ailleurs.

- Dis Marimo, et on fait quoi pour les autres? On leur dit qu'on a…, enfin, tu vois, quoi.

- Ben, je sais pas trop. On pourrait aussi leur faire un petit dessin, avec les légendes.

- Je suis sérieux!

- Et moi je m'en fous! Je compte pas me cacher ni faire publier un article dans le journal. On verra bien, c'est tout.

- Mais comment vont réagir Nami et Robin?

Le chef était réellement inquiet. Déjà qu'il avait lui-même du mal à se faire à l'idée, alors… Et si ça changeait tout, que les autres ne les regardent plus de la même façon?

- Faut vraiment que tu me parles des femmes de ta vie? Maintenant?

Le ton s'était durci et Sanji réalisa un peu tard qu'il avait manqué de tact. Mais tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête.

- Elles sont importantes pour moi, comme elles l'étaient hier. Et il n'y a pas qu'elles, le reste de l'équipage aussi.

Zoro soupira.

- Fais comme tu veux. Je peux être discret, tu sais. T'as qu'à demander. Je peux même faire comme si je te connaissais pas, pas de problème. »

La conversation s'envenimait et Sanji ne trouvait pas les mots, il était perdu. Et comme il ne répondait pas, Zoro reprit sa route, attendant juste le cuistot pour ne pas s'égarer. Mais il ne lui adressa pas un mot de plus et son visage se ferma. Il lui aurait bien mis une râclée si son état physique l'avait permis mais on ne frappe pas un homme à terre. Tout compte fait, il s'était pris la tête pour rien, le Blondinet serait juste le coup d'un soir. Et il le regrettait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient enfin revenus sur le bateau, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées et d'une humeur massacrante. Mais ils cessèrent de gamberger quand ils virent Brook se précipiter vers eux avec des Yohoho affolés.

« Mes amis, vous voilà, on allait partir sans vous!

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Sanji alors que le reste de l'équipage approchait. Luffy avait son chapeau de paille rabattu sur les yeux et c'est lui qui répondit. Ça sentait la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Chopper a appelé, il s'est fait arrêter. On va le chercher.

- Comment ça, il s'est fait arrêter?

Robin prit la parole.

Il nous a prévenu par l'escargophone. Il pleurait tellement que je n'ai pas tout compris. Il a juste dit qu'il n'avait droit qu'à un seul appel et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

- Et il pleurait?

- Peut-être qu'il se faisait torturer, répondit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Usopp poussa un cri.

- Mais comment tu peux dire ça si calmement?!

- Hé bien, c'est une possibilité.

- T'es méchante Robin, pleura le canonnier, consolé par un bras osseux de Brook qui lui tapotait l'épaule.

Puis ce fut Nami qui s'approcha et se ficha devant les deux nouveaux arrivants, l'air menaçant.

- Vous étiez où, vous deux? Non, ne répondez pas, je m'occuperai de vous plus tard. Là, on va chercher Chopper. »

Zoro se contenta de soupirer, Sanji fit de même, juste un peu plus discrètement. La journée avait si bien commencé…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient demandé à un vieil homme sur le port où se trouvait le quartier général de la Marine.

« Ben, y'en n'a pas ici ma p'tite dame. Mais on a une gendarmerie qui fait régner l'ordre de par chez nous. Vous pouvez pas la louper, elle se trouve au bout de la grand rue, un grand bâtiment en briques rouges. »

Nami avait remercié et ils étaient tous partis vers la direction indiquée.

La bâtisse était immense, impossible de savoir combien de forces elle recelait et surtout Chopper pouvait servir d'otage, et il était hors de question de mettre sa vie en danger. Le renne était tout à fait capable de se défendre grâce à son fruit du démon mais le fait qu'il pleurait et les avait appelés à l'aide les rendait prudents (comme quoi, tout arrive!).

En premier lieu, Luffy avait voulu foncer tête baissée mais avait stoppé son offensive après avoir reçu un bon coup de poing sur le crâne et Nami avait expliqué son plan. Le capitaine parut ravi de l'idée et tous se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, en file indienne, dans le calme et sans précipitation.

Sanji fermait la marche, s'assurant que le sabreur qui le précédait suivait le mouvement, non pas de peur qu'il se perde (quoi que…) mais surtout pour juguler son humeur… belliqueuse.

« J'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie!

- La ferme, Marimo!

- Vous me la recopierez celle-là!

- Avance et boucle-la! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce où ils durent s'entasser car ils étaient bloqués par un grand comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un gendarme en uniforme réglementaire. Zoro s'était adossé au mur, les bras croisés et le regard des très mauvais jours. Sanji se tenait à côté de lui, prêt à lui en foutre une s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille.

Franky s'approcha d'eux et chuchota.

« Hé cuistot, t'as vu le type? Il t'a piqué une de tes casseroles pour se la foutre à l'envers sur la tronche. »

Sanji ricana en regardant le képi, Zoro ne bougea pas un cil. Pas d'humour, tant pis.

« Je peux vous aider messieurs-dames?, demanda le gendarme.

Luffy s'avança, son énorme sourire banane collé sur le visage.

- On est les pirates au chapeau de paille et on est venu se rendre!

- Pff!

L'expression outrée provenait d'un sabreur à bout de nerfs. Se rendre! Jamais il ne s'était rendu à qui que ce soit et son andouille de capitaine semblait vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie. Pas de fierté, pas d'honneur, rien dans le pantalon!

Sanji était sur le qui-vive, prêt à bastonner son nakama à la moindre alerte en priant pour que son arrière-train suive le mouvement. Vraiment, la journée avait perdu toutes ses promesses.

Comme l'Algue n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le cuisinier se concentra sur ce qui se passait devant eux.

- Attendez ici, disait le gendarme, je vais prévenir mon chef.

Et celui-ci s'enfonça dans un sombre couloir derrière lui.

Luffy se rengorgea et sourit à son équipage. Ben oui, normal, à eux tous ils valaient plusieurs centaines de millions de Berrys alors c'était légitime de traiter avec le supérieur en grade.

Ce dernier s'avança, bedonnant, képi sur la tête et les deux mains derrière le dos.

- Je suis l'adjudant-chef Bouvard. Mon subordonné dit que vous êtes des pirates?

- C'est ça, répondit Luffy.

- Et vous voulez vous rendre?

- Pff!

- C'est ça, oui.

- Hé bien, désolé, nous ne sommes pas habilités à vous arrêter. Nous ne sommes pas de la Marine.

Cette fois, le sabreur se retourna et tapa son front contre le mur.

- La honte! J'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie! On va bientôt être obligés de les supplier de nous mettre en tôle. La honte!

Sanji sentait que tout partait en sucette. Leur opération d'infiltration (le plan!) venait de leur péter à la tronche, et l'épéiste n'allait pas tarder à en faire autant. Il choisit d'intervenir.

- Vous avez pourtant arrêté un membre de notre équipage.

- Ah, le raton-laveur?

- Le renne.

- Ah?

- Oui, mais bon… Pourquoi vous le retenez alors?

- Pour port et usage de substances prohibées.

- C'est quoi ça?, demanda le cuisinier un peu perdu.

- Le… renne avait sur lui de la drogue.

- De quoi il parle?, intervint Zoro qui avait autant de mal à suivre que les autres mais qui, surtout, avait eu la bonne idée d'arrêter de défoncer le mur avec son crâne. Tout progrès mérite qu'on s'y attarde. Sanji lui répondit de son air de ne pas y toucher.

- Je ne suis pas très sûr. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça. C'est un genre… de cigarette fourrée à la ciboulette, un truc dans le genre, quoi.

- Ah? Et ça sert à quoi?

- Ben… il paraît que ça détend, que ça fait rire. D'ailleurs, fais moi penser à t'en acheter.

- Très drôle.

- Merci, je sais. Dîtes-moi, monsieur le chef, et que faut-il faire pour qu'il sorte?

- Rien. Il ne sort pas, il va en prison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jugé.

- Ah. Zoro?

- Quoi?

- C'est bon, tu peux foncer dans le tas. »

Le sourire carnassier réapparut pour le plus grand malheur des gendarmes.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Inutile de s'appesantir sur le sujet, l'infiltration avortée avait rendue les choses un peu plus habituelles, connues de tous. Au premier bruit de sabre qui sort du fourreau, Luffy, très réactif lorsqu'il s'agit de baston, avait envoyé son poing élastique dans la tronche de l'adjudant, qui était tombé sur son subalterne, qui avait défoncé le bureau derrière eux et personne ne s'était relevé, laissant le champs libre à un équipage de pirates surexcités.

Sanji, avec son élégance de dandy, avait soulevé le panneau du comptoir qui servait de porte et fait un geste gracieux pour laisser passer les demoiselles. En ce jour précis, il se félicita d'être aussi galant car sauter par-dessus un comptoir élevé et large lui semblait… non, valait mieux pas essayer.

Et ce fut un carnage de coups de poings, de sabres, de billes incendiaires (Usopp, imbécile! tu veux tous nous faire cramer?!),… tout ceci dans un bruit indescriptible.

Ce fut Nami qui trouva Chopper en ouvrant une porte au hasard. Et là, la scène de torture imaginée tantôt lui éclata au visage.

Le petit renne était assis sur une chaise, le visage barbouillé, un gendarme lui tendant un énième morceau de chocolat.

« Nami!, s'écria la boule de poil en se précipitant vers elle.

La navigatrice fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Une grande table, le sac de Chopper ouvert avec les rumble-balls renversées et quatre gendarmes en uniforme, avachis sur leur chaise avec une bouteille de rhum dans la main et plusieurs vides devant eux. Aucun signe agressif, ils avaient l'air tellement imbibés qu'ils ne semblaient même pas réaliser la situation.

- Chopper, tu vas bien?

- Oui, oui, pas de soucis.

- Dîtes-moi, messieurs les gendarmes, vous êtes des militaires?

- Oui, madame.

- On dirait que vous êtes moins disciplinés que dans la marine. Vous avez le droit de boire?

- Non madame, jamais pendant le service.

- Et donc vous avez fini votre journée, là.

- Non madame. On est arrivés en avance pour rigoler un peu avec le raton-laveur, il est sympa. On prend notre service dans cinq minutes.

- Vous vous entendriez super bien avec notre sabreur. D'ailleurs, où il est cet andouille? On va encore mettre une heure pour le retrouver! Viens Chopper, on rentre. ZOROOO! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le sauvetage réussi, une gendarmerie en ruines, et l'équipage était retourné au bateau le cœur léger, se chargeant au passage du ravitaillement et le Sunny avait rapidement quitté le port. Et comme prévu, l'escrimeur avait ignoré et évité le cuisinier jusqu'à l'heure du souper, poussé vers la cuisine par une furieuse envie de boire.

Le dîner commençait, tous réunis autour de la table, le chef au service et tous écoutaient l'aventure du petit renne.

« Ils ont cru que mes rumble-balls étaient, je dis ce qu'ils ont dit, une substance toxique. Alors j'ai voulu leur prouver que c'était faux et j'ai montré mes sept transformations. Ils m'ont encerclés et ils m'ont mis en prison.

Chopper avait les yeux tout humides mais son devoir de médecin reprit bientôt le dessus, le coin de l'œil attiré par un détail.

- Sanji, tu es blessé? Tu boites!

Ce fut le moment idéal pour un sabreur de recracher le rhum qu'il était en train de boire, pour Usopp de l'insulter car il s'était tout pris en pleine face et pour un cuisinier de chercher un explication plausible et parfaitement fausse afin de ne pas être tenu de montrer son… fondement à son jeune nakama. La fierté, ça se commande pas!

- Mais non, c'est rien, juste une contracture musculaire.

- Viens à l'infirmerie, je vais t'ausculter.

- Non, pas la peine, mais merci quand même.

- Assieds-toi au moins.

- Non! Encore moins.

- C'est marrant, intervint alors Franky, je ne t'ai pas vu te battre à la gendarmerie, t'as pas pu te blesser là-bas. T'as p't-être pris froid, cette nuit? Vu que t'es pas rentré, ni Zoro d'ailleurs…

L'allusion à peine camouflée, son sourire de pervers, aucun doute, le cyborg se doutait de quelque chose. Tout le monde regardait le maître-coq, attendant une réponse qu'il ne trouvait pas. Cette journée ne finira donc jamais?

Alors, plutôt que mentir, il choisit une autre option. Après tout, c'était de sa faute! Et il ferait d'une pierre, deux coups, tout s'arrangerait.

Il s'avança vers Zoro, qui le regardait faire avec une certaine suspicion, se pencha et… l'embrassa à pleine bouche!

Puis il se redressa et partit vers la porte.

- Je vais m'en griller une. Si vous voulez savoir, demandez à Tronche de Gazon. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Baka-Cook, t'es un sacré salopard!

Zoro s'approchait à grands pas du cuistot, accoudé au bastingage.

- Ben quoi Marimo, je pensais pas que tu serais gêné, tu te fous de tout d'habitude, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit!

- J'ai pas été gêné, crétin, et de toutes façons, j'aurais pas eu le temps vu que Luffy m'a sauté à la gorge parce qu'il croyait que je t'avais blessé! La bizarre a été obligée de sortir au moins trente bras pour le faire lâcher, et Chopper s'est bouffé deux bouboules pour l'aider! Tiens, regarde, j'ai les marques!

Et il releva la tête pour en effet montrer les traces. Sanji eut une bouffée de chaleur et, se penchant, posa ses lèvres sur la gorge du sabreur.

- Tiens, je te fais un-bisou-qui-guérit-tout.

- Hmm. J'ai encore mal, un peu plus haut.

Le cuistot rigola mais continua le traitement de bon gré. Puis les bouches se retrouvèrent pour une toute autre sorte de baiser.

- Je suis de garde ce soir. Si tu venais me retrouver dans la vigie?, proposa Zoro.

- Non, mais t'es pas bien? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?

- Et si je te disais que je veux bien prendre le rôle du citron?

Là, Sanji se dit que ça valait le coup d'y réfléchir une seconde.

- Toi, tu ferais ça? Je croyais que c'était pas ton genre?

- Ben, en principe, ça l'est pas, mais… moi désirer toi, vachement même, alors si toi partant, je veux bien faire une exception pour toi. »

Et cette parole rappelait beaucoup une certaine phrase d'un cuisinier qui avait jeté aux orties tout ce qu'il croyait ferme et établi, pour un beau sabreur…

**FIN**

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo 

**Et voili, voilou, c'est finitou!**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à Oda, homme que j'envierai le reste de ma vie pour avoir autant d'imagination. (ou alors, je veux la marque de ses cigarettes à la ciboulette, si quelqu'un connaît, contactez-moi)**

**Je veux remercier les revieweuses anonymes car je ne peux pas leur répondre en personne et je le regrette. (Mais inscrivez-vous, bordel!)**

**Petite explication de texte : c'était une première fois et, selon moi, je suis d'avis que tout est alors porté sur le désir. Donc, pas de déballage de grands sentiments, je pense qu'ils viennent plus tard. Non pas que l'amour n'est pas là au début mais il faut attendre que les hormones se calment pour qu'il s'exprime. Mais ceci n'est que mon avis… **

**De plus, le but étant de faire rire, difficile de balancer, là au milieu, un moment romantique et tout, et tout,… Arf, j'arrive pas.**

**A bientôt peut-être…ou pas!**


End file.
